


Hallelujah

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Torture, Violence, mention of rape (doesnt actually happen), romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader battles with herself and her inner demons as her past and present finally crash together. Can the Winchesters save her, or has she fallen too far beyond hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be a one shot, but I'm only posting it one (short) chapter at a time because of school and other commitments and such. And its not a religious fic or anything, but it IS very much inspired by the song Hallelujah (the John Cale version).

The heels of your boots clicked against the concrete floor as you walked slowly through the rundown factory; the stench of blood heavy in the air. Two bodies hung from the rafters, both dressed in orange prison jumpsuits which were now torn and coated with scarlet. You surveyed the scene before you, and let out a heavy sigh. You couldn’t help but pity the poor bastard who had to clean up this mess.

Jackson set down his bloody knife, the same knife he used to torture the prisoners, when he realized you were in the room again. Then he flashed you a sinister smile, his missing teeth instantly reminding you of a jack-o-lantern.

“See something you like, Y/N?” he asked, waggling his brows.

“Ugh,” you scoffed. “Don’t be gross Jackson, you know I’m not into incest. Are they dead yet?” You knew your tone was rushed and anxious, but you couldn’t help it.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and pointed a thumb in the direction of his victims. “Go check for yourself.”

Hesitantly, you approached the body closest to you and felt for a pulse. Nothing. You closed your eyes and cursed under your breath, knowing that Jackson had stopped paying attention to you. The man was dead. You just hoped his death had been quick. Then you went to the second man. Before you could touch him, he coughed, spurting blood onto the floor right in front of you.

“You…you _bitch_ ,” he spat out, barely having the strength left to do so. 

“Call me whatever you want. It doesn’t change the fact that you had this coming. Prison is too good for rapists like yourself,” you explained through gritted teeth.

The man let out a shaky breath, and you knew he had very little time left. “J-just kill me then.”

“You’ll be dead soon enough,” Jackson called out from somewhere behind you, obviously listening in on your conversation. “We’ll just let time do the work for us.”

“You’re monsters,” mumbled the talking dead man. You could hear Jackson walking towards you now, and you knew you had to up the drama just a little bit.

“No no, _you_ are the monster. Us?” you leaned in close to the prisoner’s face so he could get a good look at your eyes when they flashed black. “We’re just demons.”


	2. Chapter 2

The words ‘monster’, ‘demon’, and ‘Y/N’ were synonymous in your mind; not that you would ever deny it anyway. You knew what you were, and it was nothing good. Maybe it would have bothered you before, but now? Not so much. You began to pace again, waiting for the man’s labored breathing to finally cease with his death; but it was taking too long. The rapist was a fighter, and you were getting bored.

“So this was fun, but I’m out,” you told your brother, right before the door to the factory screeched open without you even touching it. A split second later, you were staring past the barrel of a gun, straight into the hazel eyes of the man on the other end of it.

The tall man said nothing as he held you in place with his gaze, and he didn’t need to. Words were useless now.

“You’re the one who’s been killing convicts?” asked the shorter man to his left. You should have known that if anyone would have broken the silence, it was him. His green eyes were wide as they took you in, but he quickly looked away, as if staring for too long made him uncomfortable.

Jackson moved somewhere behind you, ready for a fight. “Looks like you caught us red handed,” he deadpanned, uninterested. “What are you going to do about it?”

“We’re going to stop you. Right here, right now,” the shorter man replied menacingly. Even with your attention elsewhere, you didn’t miss that he seemed to only be addressing Jackson.

Jackson chuckled darkly, flashing his teeth. “So you’re going to kill us then? Both of us?”

The shorter man clenched his jaw shut, unwilling or unable to answer.

“What about you, Sam?” Jackson looked to the taller man who hadn’t shifted his attention from you. “You gonna kill her?”

Finally coming out of your trance, you slowly stepped closer to Sam; so close that you could reach out and touch him. His stance didn’t waver, though his eyes flitted over your face. “You’re not going to shoot me, are you Sammy?” you asked softly. He stayed silent, but when he looked away from you and lowered his gun, you knew you were right.

You let out a small laugh, a noise that seemed to finally get Sam talking. “Stop this, Y/N. Please. You can stop right now and come back with us. Come home.”

The word ‘home’ sent a pang through your chest, but you refused to let it make you feel anything else. “You haven’t given up on me, have you, _my love_?” The poison dripping from your voice was almost tangible.

Sam’s head snapped up at the term of endearment, and his hard gaze clouded with sadness. “Never.”


End file.
